Inuyasha todd
by Mz. Lovett
Summary: Inuyasha is a Hanyou demon barber. He slices the necks of the evil or whoever he feels like. His demon wants Kagome so he kidnaps her...Look im not goos with summaries read the story! This story is being reconstructed!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Inuyasha's characters...only the ones I add...Sweeney Todd does not belong to me either!**

**Tokyo News...**

**[Prologue]**

_Everyone knows of the notorious Sweeney Todd from England. Well someone has decided to take up with Sweeney's 'Line of Work'. Many business men have disappeared after going to see this barber. Now to you Kenji._

_An interview with Mrs. Higurashi Koari, her husband is the latest missing man._

_Interviewer: When was the last time you seen your husband?_

_Koari: He left for town saying he was getting the elixir that could cure baldness then getting his beard shaved. He never came home that night._

_Interviewer: How Are your children taking it?_

_Koari: My eldest daughter Kagome (shows picture with age showing on bottom. [she's 20]) is taking it pretty hard. She is a priestess and as many times as I've tried to tell her not to go looking for the man responsible she keeps searching for clues, for answers but each lead she gets comes to a dead end. My youngest son Souta is still an Infant so he doesn't really know what's going on._

_Interviewer: I see. So If the man responsible is watching what would you have to say to this?_

_Koari: Excuse my French; Rot in Hell you Bastard. Now I'll take my leave. With that she gets up and leaves._

_Interviewer: Back to you Ai._

**Chapter 1: Another Dead in...**

"Dammit!" Yelled 20 year old Kagome. She was certain that a demon had killed her father, so she gathered up blood from every demon, of every tribe and she still had no answer. She was to the last pack. The Inu no Tashio clan. _'Hopefully this works.' _She thought to herself. She began testing and one type of blood almost worked but failed at the last minute. '_Damn! All I got was silver hair and Golden eyes, but it is closer to who ever killed my father. They will rot in hell when I find them.'_

**Somewhere across the city...**

"Well it seems that someone has quite an obsession to kill you Inuyasha" Kikyo said after watching the news and hearing about the 20 year old girl. Kikyo was in love with Inuyasha's money not him, Inuyasha was in love with KIkyo's body not her. So he gave her money and they had sex. Then Inuyasha felt a tug at his body. Someone was calling to him. '_I bet it's that wench that's trying to find me. She sure as hell looks better than Kikyo. All I got to do is sing once and her body turns back to dust. Kagome's a real human who could give me real pleasure.'_

_**'Inuyasha, you dog. I see you have taken a liking to our soon to be mate already. Good that just makes it easier for you to cooperate. I wonder if she's a virgin..'**_

_'Who the hell are you?'_

_**'Your inner demon dumb ass. You should really listen to me. Send this bitch to hell and take what's rightfully yours.'**_

_'Fine what ever I'll trust you but when should I do it?'_

_**'Tonight when Kikyo wants money, instead of sexing her up. Take your claws and slash her up.'**_

_'Well good idea. NOW shut up so I can get some rest.'_

His inner demon was quiet for the rest of the day. He awoke to someone shaking him.

"Inuyasha, I need some money, can I get some?" Kikyo asked blinking her eyelids in a way that made her look like a bigger, dead, slut.

"You know what to do if you ant my money." Inuyasha said. Kikyo began taking off her clothes. She looked at Inuyasha, _'Usually he'd have an erection by now hmm..'_

"If you don't want to do this Inuyasha I understand." Kikyo said quickly trying to get out of the degrading situation. He shook his head and jumped on her naked form. She closed her eyes and waited for him to enter her. When he didn't she opened her eyes only to see his hand going down her stomach. _'So he wants a little foreplay, I better let him...Ahhhhhh.' _Instead of pleasuring her he pierced her skin at her navel and shredded her to bits. Her screams came to an abrupt end as soon as he cut her head off. He got up and watched her turn to dust as her soul returned to Hell. Where it belonged.

_'Alright what's next I don't have her scent.' I thought_

_**'You do that man you killed that one day was her father he probably has a drawing in his pocket or something go check the chest you put him in.'**_

10 minutes later

_'I found a pink bow'_

_**'That'll do lets go get her'**_

Soon Inuyasha was at the steps of the Higurashi Shrine.

"Seems like a nice place." Inuyasha says out loud and to no one in particular. He walks up the steps. _'This wench must be in fit to go up and down these stairs every day.'_ Inuyasha thought to himself. As soon as he got to the top he jumped onto the roof and sniffed around until he found a room that smelt like a bow. He jumped in and noticed that the room was black. _'Maybe I have the wrong room...'_ Then the smell hit him. The smell of a Sakura tree in full blossom and Jasmine tea that was just made. He looked at the bed and there laid the ravened haired beauty. The sheets were twisted so that they covered one leg. She was wearing short boy shorts and sports bra. Her skin was glistening with sweat. _'She must have been working out' _Inuyasha thought. _'I'm going to pack her some clothes so when we leave she won't have to come back.'_ He rummaged through her closet quietly and found one giant yellow book bag. He quickly stored underwear and clothes in it. After he finished he zipped up the bag and slung it over his shoulder. He picked her up in his arms and jumped out her window and ran back to his loft. He laid her down on the bed and unpacked her clothes. Sitting on the window ledge he waited for her to awake.

"AHHHHHH! WHERE THE HELL AM I?" She looked over at him. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU? WHY AM I HERE? OHHHH YOU BETTER GIVE ME ANSWERS!" Kagome Yelled at him.

"You are in my Loft. I am Inuyasha. You are here because my inner demon has claimed you as his. Any more questions?" Inuyasha answered with a smirk.

"You're inner demon. So you're Hanyou...Well Inuyasha I'm sorry but A. I don't know you. B. I'm still a virgin and C. I only plan on giving my virginity up when I'm married and in love. So there is no reason for me to be here so I will be taking my leave now." Kagome said as she started for the door. She didn't even reach the door before he grabbed her arm and violently yanked her form into his embrace. _'He's so warm. His arms feel so soft and protecting around me. Why do I feel this way?' _I thought to my self.

_**'She carries the scent of your mate. You have to make her love you by the night of the full moon or I'll take her myself.' **_Inuyasha's inner demon commanded. Tonight's going to be a Wonderful night.

"Wench you're going to stay here, with me, until you willingly give your self to me. Tonight we're going to Demon." Inuyasha said harshly.

"D-D-Demon; that's a Demon and Hanyou club. Not a human or Miko club. They'd try to kill me because of my Miko powers." I was starting to stutter. _'Why would he want to take me to a place like that? Doesn't he know they'll kill me because they can?' _

"Chill wench. They aren't gonna do anything once they realize that your with me. THE GREAT INUYASHA TAISHIO! Besides I have a human wench that'll help you understand dog demon terms and shit."

"Someone's a little full of themselves." I mutter then I spoke loudly "You didn't bring me any of my personal stuff and I still want to find out who killed my father."

"Why do you need to know? And I could just run by your house and grab something. Write a note telling your family you have left and your not coming back for a while. Tell them you fell in love or something and nothing that could be a code or else." Inuyasha said.

"I'm was a pure Miko until the night before he died. He r-r-raped me with his friends and all. I wasn't pure anymore so I decided to call the police but then they arrive at our door and what do you know he's dead. I just wanted to know who and why."

Inuyasha stared at me, " It might help if you tell some about it" He told me softly as he walked over and hugged me."

"Do you really want to know?" I asked He just nodded

**Kagome is telling the story**

"Souta come here I need you to tell me if I am close to the ceiling! I yelled. I was meditating and last time I almost got my head caught in the fan.

Kagome your brother is at Kohaku's house. I'm going to Kari's house you'll be ok by yourself? My mother asked worriedly.

Yeah mom I'll be ok. I'll just practice barriers. I said. I had a bad feeling about tonight. Something told me to go with my mom and visit Kari's daughter Eri, but I pushed it away and started putting up barriers on random things like my bed, the lamp, my t.v., and Buyo my cat.

Then I heard the door close and I laid down. I went into the bathroom turned on the water and closed the door. I heard the front door open and close and the grunt of my father as he started up the stairs. I got into the tub and rested my head. He walks into the bathroom and stands over me. I could smell the alcohol on him and it hurt my nose. Then I ask Yes father, how stupid was I. I knew this wasn't normal behavior for him. All he says is I want you downstairs in 25 minutes and I want you wearing your best dress. I think the red one will do. After that he walked off and I knew something was up because he never liked that dress he said it showed too much skin. So I get out of the tub and get dressed. I put a little make up on with my red pumps to go with it. I walk down stairs and stop when I hear voices other than my fathers

'Akira I can't wait to have a spin on that little hot mama you got upstairs. I want to see her body and hear her scream in pain'

'Naraku you dog you, She's upstairs getting dressed'

'I can't believe all it took was 20 yen and a carton of smokes to do this'

'She's not worth that much. I would have done it for free. I hate that little bitch. Are you gay because I got a son and...'

'Akira I'd love a a spin on your son you know I go both ways.'

By then I was holding back tears. I carefully took off my pumps and limbed up the stairs but to my luck the top stair creaked and my dad came out. Honey you look beautiful. Come meet this man his name is Naraku. I tried to tell him I wasn't feeling well and go back upstairs but he wasn't having that. He grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder.

he took me to the basement and says to Naraku I get first go. The guy just chuckles and helps him tie me to the bed. I beg them not to but he wouldn't listen he laughed at me. He ripped my dress off and pulled my bra and panties off. He starts to play with my breast then he forces his...into my mouth and makes me suck him. When he orgasms in my mouth he makes me drink every last bit. Then he enters me and took my virginity. He laughed at my screaming as he rocked back in forth he punched me in the ribs as he orgasms the next time then he gets off me and laughs at the tears and blood coming from me then his friend Naraku comes and makes me suck him too and He entered me and went rough. I couldn't move I couldn't talk. I was in too much pain. Then he flips me over and ties me back real quick and he goes from the back I scream in pain and he just laughs and enjoys it. He grabs a knife and cuts my sides as I scream each time he stabs me. I scream as he cums inside of my ass. I could feel nothing but pain. I thought he was finished and I was about to pass out but he punches my stomach to keep me awake. He did it over and over again. All through the night laughing at my pain. When they left my father carries me upstairs and tells me I was fun." I was crying into his shoulder freely as I finished the story. "I still have the scars." I lift my shirt to show him the ugly wounds. "I told my mother but she already knew about it. She allowed it to happen. Then she plays the loving mother and wife that cares about her family. She was gonna let him rape Souta and he's only ten!" I cried he hugged me. Then I felt him trembling. I felt his posture stiffen. I look up at him and his eyes are pure red and there are purple stripes covering his jaws. I can see his fangs and see his claws stretch out. He was going full demon.

"Inu-Yasha?" I said unsurely. He growls and then bites my neck at the juncture.

"Mate, Marked. I kill man who cause mate trouble. Mate stay here. I take care of it." Inuyasha says. Then leaps out the window. His loft was actually pretty nice. Mostly red but nice none the less. I went to sleep. I felt a loss when he left. _'I can't miss him I just met him, but I should listen to my instincts. Look what happened last time.'_ As I was drifting off to sleep I heard a doorbell ring. I get up to answer it but I get that feeling had the night I was raped so I just go into his walk in closet with a blanket and drift slowly to sleep.

**With Inuyasha:**

I know Naraku he's the bastard that Kikyo was cheating on me with. She was always at home now so maybe I should be there and wait for him Inuyasha thought as he jumped back home and through the window. He climbed in and the man's sent was near and so was Kagome's. He rushed in and immediately ran to the bathroom where he heard running water. What he saw made his demon come out. Kagome was trying to get away and Naraku was grabbing her and trying to force her into the water. He was naked and was also trying to get her that way. The covers from the bed were on the floor and there was blood on them. He rushed up and grabbed Naraku by the neck throwing him against the wall. A tentacle came out shot towards Inuyasha he dodged and began a fury of well aimed kicks and punches. Soon Naraku was on the floor writhing in pain and Inuyasha grabbed him by the shirt lifting him up and then he felt a sharp pain. He didnt drop Naraku but he grabbed him by the neck and ripped his Head off then dropped the body and looked at Kagome.

"Mate OK." He asked Kagome nodded then looked at Inuyasha he had a whole in his stomach. A tentacle had got him.

"Lay down Inuyasha you've been hurt let me heal you." Kagome said softly.

Inuyasha looked down walked over to the bed and laid on his back. "Inuyasha, I may become a Hanyou like you if I continue this would that be ok with you?" Kagome asked not sure if he understood.

"Mate Sure. Mate don't have to." Inuyasha said.

"I want to. I care about you. You listened to me. You're rude, annoying but also Sweet, kind and caring. I would like to get to know you ok. So relax." I said the I cut a long line across my forearm with his claw and rubbed my blood on his shirt. Then i cut a line on his forearm and held my arm to his mouth and told him to drink then i held his arm and began to drink from him. When I felt the demon blood rushing through my veins and fighting against my miko self. I let my miko powers die and the demon enhancements win. I could only have one and I didn't mind it being Demon. As long as I was with Inuyasha I'd be ok.

**Epilogue: Lemon**

**10 months later**

"I can't believe it I told Sango." She had became my best friend and Inuyasha had became my very close friend. He understood me and knew when I as feeling bad.

"What!" Sango asked.

"I am in love with Inuyasha Taishio and I can't help it!"I yelled at her.

She looked at me. "You finally realized that. Damn Your slow."

"Oh Fuck You" I said.

"Oh No I believe you want to fuck Inuyasha!" Sango said.

"Who wants to fuck me? Is you Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. He had already came to terms with how he felt about her. Nothing but pure love.

Kagome blushed and Inuyasha said "Aha I knew it!" Then he leaned closer and said "I want to fuck you to." Kagome blushed again.

_'It's now or never I have to tell him/her.'_ They both thought at the same time.

"Inuyasha I need to tell you something can we go back to the loft?" Kagome asked.

"Sure." Inuyasha said.

**At the Loft**

"Ok, Inuyasha I've known you for like ten months and I enjoy spending time with you as a friend but that just isn't enough for me I love you. I need more than just a friendship I need to know if you love me back or not." Kagome said

"Kagome. I love you. I was just about to ask you the same thing. I can't live with out you breathe with out you, slee..."

Kagome interrupte him. "Inuyasha shut up and kiss me." He didn't have to be told twice.

He grabbed her sides and kissed her passionately. He slowly walked her back to the bed and they both fell on it. He ran his nails over her clothes and ripped them to shreds. The lingerie she had on under it was enough to make a priest have dirty thoughts. She was wearing a read bustier with a garter belt holing up her thigh highs. The whole thing was made of see through lace. Inuyasha drooled at the site then ripped it off and threw it across the room. Kagome had him naked in a matter of seconds by using her claws. Then Inuyasha took his hand and stuck too fingers into Kagome's we pussy. He moved them in and out as she moaned and moved in pleasure. She came onto his fingers and he licked them clean. Then he stuck his tongue down into her pussy and ate her out. She screamed his name as she came out into his mouth. He drunk every last bit then moved up. He kissed her and then He entered her. He sat still for a while after hearing her gasp in pain. Then she said "Inuyasha move" when he asked why she gasped she said "because your bigger now move INU YASHA!" He began to rock slowly.

"Harder" He went harder

"Faster" He went at a demonic speed. They both had their orgasms at the same time. Screaming eachothers name. He pulled out of her and they spooned as they went to sleep.

**Next Day:**

Inuyasha woke up and went to his dresser to get a box he's had for a while. Inside was a 2.5 Carot engagement ring. He went into the kitchen and cooked Breakfast. He put the ring into her Canole.

Inuyasha woke Kagome up and gave her the breakfast. She ate everything but the canole first. When she got to it. Inuyasha perked up and watched as she bit into it. Then he saw her pull away and take the ring out. He gets on one Knee and says.

"Kagome Higurashi I love you. I want to make you mine and all mine. I want to be there when you wake up and be there when you fall alseep. Make you happy when your sad. Make you laugh when you cry. I want to have a family with you. I want to be that one person in your life that you can't live with out like you are to me. What I'm trying to say is Kagome Higurashi will you marry me?"

"Yes, Yes, Yes, a million times yes. She cleans the ring off and puts it on her finger."

**3 weeks later**

Kagome walks out of the bathroom looking as happy as a Kid at the northpole.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled.

"What happened, who died, who do I need to kill?" He asked barely awake.

"I'm pregnant!" He shot out of bed and yelled

"WHAT!"

the end...i hope you liked it! it was just a simple one shot but if I get enough reviews i'll write about the wedding there family and create a problem for them to go through...I already have one...Kagome's mom so I'm looking for 20 reviews ok...

~Sincerly Yours~

DarkMikoAngel


	2. Chapter 2

**This story is now under reconstruction...i hope ur happy...im gonna make him more like sweeny, kikyo will still die but in more detail (i hate her! that will never change) Inuyasha will still Kidnap Kagome...that im not changing but the new story will b different more detailed and i hope better...so give me about 1 and 1/2 months and i'll post something it mite not b finished but im just letting u kno im redoing the story cuz i felt bad that it was short and not as detailed as it culd've been and the reviews made me think that i hate it wen ppl do thats it...i hope u like the new one this one will not b deleted though...**

**I KNO THIS WAS AN EPIC FAIL BUT U DIDNT HAV TO SAY IT... HAHA IM JUST PLAYIN**

**Sincerely,**

**Mz. Lovett...haha new name!**


End file.
